


【冬盾】Are you fair？

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [5]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: Are you honest？Are you fair？Are you mine？女装芽芽注意





	【冬盾】Are you fair？

  
  
Bucky觉得自己是个蠢货。

在第一次看到Steve穿着一件宽松的女士裙的时候Bucky愣了一下，他的手还尴尬地握在门把手上，金发小个子睁的老大的漂亮蓝绿色眼睛在镜子中和Bucky交汇。

“嗯……你干嘛呢？”Bucky结结巴巴地开口，手指下意识地滑着门把手，他感到掌心有点出汗，但脑子里接近嗡嗡作响的轰鸣声让他无暇顾及其他，Steve的手指还按在裙摆上，纤细优雅的小腿从轻盈宽松的裙摆中探出，Bucky睁着眼睛，第一次感到世界好像在他眼前旋转。

“我需要给画稿找模特。”

Steve快速地说，在一瞬间的惊慌过后他好像恢复了常态，蓝色的眼睛眨动几下后对上了Bucky瞪的滚圆还没恢复的眼睛，“但我们都知道，我没钱找模特。”

“噢……噢。”Bucky结结巴巴地答应了，他脑子乱糟糟的，有一部分的他竟然坚定地相信了Steve的话，即使Steve的手还按在裙摆上，那些本来的褶皱被压得平平稳稳的，而Bucky进来时还隐约瞥到了裙摆的飘动。

Steve可能还转了个圈。

但Bucky当时坚定地相信了Steve的话。

也不全因为他是一个蠢货。

Bucky在Steve画那个带点颜色的稿子时悄悄地瞥了一眼，飞扬轻盈的裙摆，灿烂的笑容，是一个丰满肉感的姑娘，但Bucky却莫名想到了那天Steve穿着那条裙子时的样子，裸露白皙的肩膀，肩头上隐约的褐色小雀斑，裙摆下露出的纤细形状优雅的小腿。

“Bucky？”Steve轻咳一声，Bucky意识到是他的目光太明显了。

“抱歉。”Bucky含含糊糊地嘟囔，把脸埋在了胳膊里，他的脸发红，同时他感到他的血液好像向着下腹部涌过去似的。Bucky在镜子中和Steve对上了视线，纤细修长的脖颈，粉色湿润的嘴唇，微微睁大的蓝眼睛，Steve从来就不适合白衬衫，他适合把肩膀露出来，裸露出细长的脖颈和精致的锁骨，展示出他线条流畅的脖颈和肩膀的衔接处，在微微偏着头时他的锁骨会格外明显，看起来适合极了把脸埋进去，轻轻地亲吻和啃咬，然后印下一个又一个归属的痕迹。

“抱歉。”Bucky又小声嘟囔了一声。大概是因为在他的脑子里他已经把Steve扒光了，而这实在不是一件绅士该做的事情。

“嗯……没关系？”Steve带着些困惑的声音传了过来。

第二次的时候Bucky就知道了他不是个蠢货。

哪怕是一开始他相信Steve的话，还是他后来怀疑Steve的话，都让Bucky感觉自己蠢兮兮的。

而这次看到房门碰着时，Bucky没有再像第一次那样直接旋开门把走了进去，他从微微开了一条缝的门缝往里看，内心祈祷着Steve千万别是正在纾解之类的，而这次他看到了，Steve穿着一条宽松的裙子，裸露的后背线条流畅而优雅，他的肩胛骨好像是天使羽翼的末端。

“天哪，”在意识到之前Bucky就发现自己说出了声，木门发出了隐约的吱呀声，Steve扭过头，睁大的蓝眼睛和Bucky对视，“你喜欢这个。”Bucky下意识地舔了舔下唇，后知后觉地发现自己的嗓音变得嘶哑，而Steve的脸颊变得通红。

二.

“但是这不意味着我就是女孩。”

“好啦，好啦，”Bucky轻声诱哄，把那个纸袋更多地往Steve的方向推了推，他跪在地上，而Steve坐在床沿，Bucky把脸贴在Steve的大腿上，裤子的布料有些糙，Bucky感到脸颊被摩擦的有些痒痒的，但完全相反的布料却让他更加向往，光滑的，流畅的，垂坠感的，他送给Steve的小玩意儿。

在一瞬间的通红后Steve的脸变得惨白，就好像所有血色都在一刹那间从他的脸上被抽去。

细长的手指绞着裙边，像是要硬生生地在那里抓出一个洞似的，“Bucky……”Steve说，声音轻的像是呢喃，他深呼吸，但仿佛是突然间周围的空气就被抽去似的，Steve感到喘不过气，周围的空气好像突然间变得稀薄。

Bucky会怎么样，他肯定会厌恶他，然后会讨厌他，可能会离他而去。Steve在自己的嘴里尝到了苦涩的味道，像是所有难喝的要命的药剂的结合体。

但接着他听到了Bucky的声音。“天哪，你喜欢这个，”轻飘飘的，就好像对方在云中，Bucky的声音透着一股不真实感，“Steve……”

“你美极了。”

Steve的肩膀被带着茧的手抓住，炽热的吻落在了他的脸上，Bucky的呼吸拂在Steve的脸上，带着威士忌隐约的味道，Steve睁开眼睛，然后又因为落在眼皮上的吻而不得不半眯着，“Bucky……停……停……”Steve说，因为落在脸上的痒意而声音带着那么点笑，他推开了Bucky。

Steve想要说些什么，但什么都显得有那么点不合时宜。Bucky好像看出了Steve想要说什么，“没什么的，”棕色头发的人说，眯着灰蓝色的眼睛笑，“你穿裙子的样子好看极了，我喜欢你穿裙子，而且说来说去的，艺术家都多少有那么点怪癖。”

能反驳的部分太多，但Steve最后只是干巴巴地说了句，“我不是艺术家。”

“反正你在我这里一直都是。”Bucky抱住Steve重重地亲吻他的脸颊，Steve被环在Bucky的怀抱里多少感到有那么点喘不过气，但环住他的温暖让Steve感觉好极了，他们一直都是这么亲密，而Bucky没有因此而讨厌他这个事实则更是让Steve的心里好像泛起了彩色的泡泡，Steve抓住了Bucky的胳膊笑着躲避印在他脸上的一个又一个亲吻。但他没发现让James Barnes发现这件事对他来说多少都是个麻烦。

“我不是女孩。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“我当然知道，但你喜欢这种轻飘飘的衣服嘛。”Bucky抬头看Steve，把下巴搁在Steve的大腿上，他眯着眼睛笑，这让Steve多少感到对方像是一只午后慵懒的猫，猫咪的眼睛里闪着恶作剧时独有的光芒，Bucky的嘴角弯曲，他熟练地弯出一个甜腻腻的微笑，“我也喜欢你穿成那样。”

Bucky的确喜欢Steve穿着这种轻飘飘的衣服。裙子，丝袜，这种女孩的东西在他看来多少都有些轻飘飘的，但衬极了Steve，大概是因为对方看起来本来就像是一个天使。

Bucky的手从Steve的衬衫下摆划入，平坦的腹部因为他的动作而惊吓似的收缩，Buck抿唇微笑，他对上了Steve显得有些湿漉漉的蓝绿色眼睛，“如果不愿意的话只需要拒绝我，我从来不逼迫你。”

Bucky是故意的，Steve咬着嘴唇想，他看着那双弯起的猫似的灰蓝色眼睛有些气愤地想。他从来就做不到拒绝Bucky。

Bucky把下巴搁在椅背上，Steve在他离他不远处穿着那条丝袜，他把脚踩在床上，深色的布料缓缓地从他的脚踝包裹了上去，那里的线条美极了，让Bucky想要捧着他的腿，从脚背慢慢向上，一寸一寸地亲吻上去，想要看着那双美丽的蓝绿色有些羞恼似的盯着他，想要看着Steve咬紧了下唇，但甜腻的喘息又控制不住地从嘴里冒出。“你能向我走过来吗？”Bucky问，宽松的白衬衫下摆遮住了Steve的腿根，而深色的丝袜显得他的腿部线条更加细长而优美。

Steve偏了偏脑袋，“这是你的什么癖好？”他提问，现在他反而显得不着急了，Steve在床沿上坐下，两条腿交叉着轻轻摇晃，他咬着嘴唇冲Bucky笑，蓝眼睛微微地挑起，“你过来啊。”

Bucky就好像被迷住似的愣怔怔地走了过去，他在Steve身前蹲下，小个子低头看他，Bucky喘息着把手掌覆上了对方的腿，丝袜滑腻而冰凉，Bucky小心地从对方的小腿缓缓向上，抚摸着直到膝弯，“天哪。”Bucky捧起对方的小腿亲吻，Steve抿着嘴唇笑，手指漫不经心地在Bucky的头发中穿梭，Bucky眯起眼睛抬头看对方，“你是不是就喜欢这样漂漂亮亮的？”他提问，纯粹出于好奇。

“唔，”Steve想了想，“我其实还挺喜欢这种衣服的，”他说，“但是一开始是真的在找材料。”

“我知道，你那些带着些颜色的插画。”头发被扯了一下，但Bucky并不在意，他舔了舔嘴唇，站起来把Steve推倒到了床上。“让我们来做一些有趣的事情吧小美人。”

三.

Bucky喜欢Steve细瘦的腿夹在自己腰侧时的样子，小个子的眼睛会变得迷蒙，湿润的鲜艳的嘴唇会无意识地张开，他会低低地一声又一声地喊Bucky的名字，好像他是他溺水时唯一的救生索。

Bucky抓住Steve的手亲吻他的指节，他喘息着重重挺入，看着Steve的腿张的更开，他只为他绽放，Bucky分神想，他俯下身亲吻Steve的嘴唇，轻柔地掐住Steve的下巴，“我想打扮你。”

Steve迷茫地看着他，快感让他整个人都变得软乎乎的，他揽住了Bucky的脖颈想要拉下Bucky，Bucky顺从地俯下身，在唇瓣厮磨间他低低地说话，“我想让你漂漂亮亮的，让你的一切欲望都得到满足，但是只有我能看，你是只属于我的，对吗？”

Steve没说话，Bucky知道才不是因为他没听见呢，他笑着又加了一句，“反正我也是你的。”

四.

Bucky想要在别人面前亲吻Steve，或者装成是一个玩笑，又或者是真心实意，他想要炫耀Steve，炫耀他拥有了他的爱，炫耀他们只属于彼此。

但如果那样的话他恐怕下场不会太好看。而且Steve也不喜欢这样。所以Bucky只能暗暗地在心里进行阴暗的想象。

他涂抹Steve的下唇，小个子顺从地让他进行，金色的眼睫在脸上打下了一片小小的阴影。Steve适合粉色，红色对他来说太过艳丽了，又或者是太过明媚了，金色红唇，光是想想Bucky就觉得自己的心脏有些受不住，他也不知道这是好的那方面恶受不住还是糟糕的那方面，但总之那对他来说有点太过刺激了。

“好了，给我一个吻吧。”Bucky笑着说，他亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“你真好看。”

Steve扬了扬眉，Bucky把自己的脸颊凑过去，Steve撇了撇嘴，但还是在Bucky的脸上亲了一口。

“唔，”Bucky嘟囔了一声，他轻轻地捏住Steve的下巴，让他们的鼻尖在一起磨蹭，明亮的蓝色眼睛透过浓密的金色睫毛看着他，Bucky的心化成了一片，他轻柔地吻上了对方柔软的嘴唇。“你是只属于我的小美人。”

五.

“Bucky，你喝醉了。”

“嗯……我喝醉了……哈哈，”在发丝间穿梭的手指让Bucky感到很舒服，他抱住了Steve的腰，把脑袋埋在小个子的腹部磨蹭，挣扎的后果只是让Bucky抱的更紧后Steve放弃了挣扎，他被结实的胳膊揽着，整个人控制不住地向前去，真是酒气熏人。Steve想，抿了抿唇弯出一个微笑，“想睡觉吗？”

“唔……”对方的声音闷闷的，含含糊糊的，Steve听不清楚，但他猜测这大概是一个肯定的意思，“放开我。”Steve说，毕竟这样他才可能把麻烦的家伙放到床上，让他乖乖地睡觉。

“啊……！”Steve张大了眼睛，他发出了低低的惊呼，上一秒把脑袋埋在他腹部的家伙压在了他的身上，灰蓝色的眼睛因为湿润而显得亮晶晶的，Bucky咧开嘴笑，他压低了脑袋，Steve张大了眼睛，红润的嘴唇离他越来越近，“唔。”Steve别开了脑袋，然后吻落在了他的肩窝，“Bucky！”Steve推挤着身上的人，“你喝醉了。我是Steve。”

“我知道你是Steve。但是我就是想舔你，不行吗？”在他身上的人含糊地说。

Steve的动作顿了顿，他抵住了对方的胸膛，“我不是什么姑娘。”

“好像我不知道一样。”Bucky撑起了胳膊，他用手掌抚摸Steve的脸颊，蓝绿色的眼睛张大了看他，里面是迷茫和困惑，Bucky笑了开来，“我因为喜欢你所以想要亲你，不行吗？”

“嗯。”Steve干巴巴地回答， 他有好多问题想问，有好多疑问想要Bucky解答， 但最后他只是干硬地回了一声“嗯”，他有一点困惑，他甚至怀疑这是不是在梦中。但如果的确在梦中的话他就不应该想这么多了，反正这是梦，而梦境会因为过分的思虑而消散的。

Steve抱住了埋在他肩窝上的棕发脑袋，湿漉漉的舔吻落在了他的身上，痒痒的，Steve忍不住笑，“睡吧，Bucky，先睡吧。”

“我的晚安吻呢？”棕发头发的人抬起了头，他甚至对着Steve微微撅起了嘴，眼睛湿漉漉的，一股酒气，Steve微笑，“在我这儿呢。”他说，往对方轮廓好看的嘴唇上印上了一个吻。

Steve有好多问题想问，也有好多疑虑需要解答， 又或者这只是酒精的一时作用，更或者这只是干脆的一场梦，但Steve抱紧了棕发的青年，他决定先专注于眼下。

但第二天乱糟糟的人睁着迷茫的眼睛，对Steve说他是认真的就不在Steve的考虑范围内了。

六.

“你知道这个是真的不行吧。”Steve无奈地说，面对Bucky的各种要求Steve从一开始的推拒到后来简单的只要不是太过分他都会选择直截了当的答应，反而结果也没什么不同，他简单地答应James Barnes，又或者是他皱着眉头，然后不甘不愿地答应James Barnes。

“但是我们可以用在别的地方。”

直到修长的手握住了他的脚Steve才知道别的地方是什么地方。Bucky捏着Steve的脚，那里纤细骨感，指甲盖泛着浅浅的粉色，他旋开了小小的指甲油，在买的时候Bucky特地问了柜台的女孩怎么用最合适，所以他现在也算是半个老手了。

这感觉挺奇怪。Steve想，下意识地咬住嘴唇，他抱着一边的膝盖，Bucky半蹲在地上，专注地帮他涂着指甲油，灰蓝色的眼睛藏在睫毛下面，低垂着专注于手上忙的，Steve的脚趾不安地蜷动了两下，被注意到后棕发的人仰起脸对他微笑，“你很美，不要紧张。”

我才不是因为这个。Steve想，他看着自己被染上颜色的趾甲，这颜色的确很好看，粉色的，但却带着淡淡的鲜艳的红，像是一位姑娘咬住下唇时微微泛红的粉唇，也像是飘落到风中的花瓣，根部染着淡淡的鲜血似的汁液似的红。

“看，我说了很好看。”Bucky满意地端详自己的作品，他抬起头，金发的小个子脸上的表情却不像是羞赧，他看起来像是有些出神，“Steve？”

“你更适合一个姑娘，Bucky。”

“什么？”

“别误会我，Bucky，只是，”Steve咽下了他口吻中可能会有的那一点苦涩，“比起我这种性别，比起我这种不甘不愿的类型，你更适合一个姑娘，Bucky，她会开开心心地让你打扮，而你也不用顾忌什么，你可以放心地把指甲油涂到她的手指上，也能放心地在别人的面前亲吻她。”

Steve的话被Bucky的动作打断。

棕发的人定定地看着他，眼中一瞬间出现的情感像是愤怒，但那微弱的火光转瞬即逝，像是划过天边的彗星，最后熄灭在黑夜中。灰蓝色的眼睛中好像藏着星光，Bucky握住了Steve的脚，Steve忍不住因为对方掌心滚烫的温度而略微瑟缩，但Bucky在上面印下了一个吻。

棕发的人亲吻他的脚背。他的动作太过自然，一时Steve有些发愣，反应过来后他的心里泛上了丝丝的酸涩。

“我只爱你。”棕发的人说，他的眼神一瞬间温柔的让Steve几乎无所适从，而其中透出的无奈和隐约的愤懑则让Steve一瞬间想要道歉，“我很抱歉，Steve，我以为你也愿意，但如果你不想要的话我就不再这么做了。我很抱歉。”

七.

“我不知道你什么时候有了女朋友。”

“你永远也不会知道，”Bucky笑着说，他揽住了身旁娇小的‘女孩子’的肩膀，对方不适从地躲开，并把帽檐往下拉地更低，宽边的帽檐挡住了‘她’的上半张脸，只露出了一点小小的鼻尖和鲜红的形状好看的嘴唇。

jim有些好奇地弯下腰，但女孩子随着她的动作躲的更开，Bucky打了jim的肩膀一下，“嘿！”jim不满地抬头。

“别这么没礼貌。”Bucky严肃地说，把身边人的肩膀揽的更紧，“这是我的女孩。”

Steve忍不住因为Bucky的话而更加脸红，他伸手把帽檐拉低，“Bucky……”Steve劝阻，“不要这么没礼貌。”Steve的腿感觉凉凉的，他从来没有这么大胆过，即使裙子遮到了膝盖但Steve依然感到不安，细微的风顺着他的腿向上蔓延，一瞬间Steve想要伸手扯裙摆。

“看看你的女朋友可比你好太多了。”jim做了个鬼脸，他打了Bucky的肩膀一下，“待会儿见。”

等到那个人影走远后Bucky才低下了头，他把Steve的帽檐往上拉了一点，确保自己能对上那双好看的蓝眼睛，“会不会太过？”

对方话语里的忧虑语气让Steve忍不住轻笑，他环住了Bucky的肩膀，安静的街道稍微让他放心了一点，Steve甚至不敢去想如果被发现了的后果，欺凌和侮辱对他而言已经不是什么陌生的事物，但他不能让Bucky遭受这种磨难，“不会，而且我想证明给你看。”

“我只想打扮你。”棕发的人沮丧的语气好像依然在耳边，“我真是个蠢货，我从来就不知道界限在哪里，Steve，能不能请你原谅我？”

而即使Steve再怎么强调他根本就没生过Bucky的气对方也似乎并不买账，最后Steve只能提出这个提议，他想要让Bucky相信他。

非常地冒险，更不用说其中蕴含的危险，但Steve忘不了他说出这个提议时棕发的人眼里闪出的光芒，就好像他在一瞬间被点亮了。

“你不必，Steve，”Bucky说，他的嘴角泛起了细微的弧度，“但是我很高兴你这么说。”

“才不是，我想证明给你看我喜欢这个，和你没关系，你从来没有为难我。”Steve在Bucky的额头上印下一吻，“记得离我近一点Bucky，你是我的骑士了，如果离开你我会无所适从。”

Bucky抱住了Steve的腰，本来就小的脸在宽大的帽檐的衬托下更是显得几乎不及手掌大，Bucky在鲜艳的嘴唇下印下一个吻，他的手掌触碰到了棉质的布料，抱住的腰细的几乎不盈一握。

“你是我的女孩，”Bucky低语，“世上最美的，只属于我的女孩。”

八

Bucky从来没有想过要和Steve结婚。

并不是他不爱对方，苍天在上，他爱对方爱的几乎心脏发疼。而是这个想法从来没有出现在他的脑海里过。

但金发的人走在他的身边，棉质裙子的裙摆随着走动的动作和风微微飘扬，细长的小腿慢慢地迈着，脚踝被中跟鞋的系带勾着，显得纤细而又优雅。他们的手握着，Steve的侧脸美的像是一副油画。

这个想法突然就出现在了Bucky的脑海里。

他们住在一起，交换着亲吻，有着亲密的关系和行为，他爱着Steve，而毫无疑问金发的小个子也爱着他。为什么不行？

但当他说出这个想法时Steve却露出了微笑。

Bucky不喜欢这个笑容，这个笑容是接近宠溺的那种，像是看着一个孩子做出了什么幼稚的事和天真的想法。

Steve拉住了Bucky的手，放在唇边亲吻，金色的睫毛低垂，Bucky把下巴压倒了对方的大腿上，他的另一只手顺着对方的小腿上滑，挑开了轻薄的布料压上了对方的大腿，Steve的声音因为他的动作而带上了一些喘，“我也爱你，Bucky，嗯……”Bucky揉捏着对方藏在棉质短裤里的性器，看着Steve的脸颊慢慢地泛上红晕，蓝眼睛带上了些水光，“但是不行……”

“为什么？嗯？”Bucky揉捏抚摸着手里的器官，被他的手撑起一部分的裙子的褶皱看起来情色无比，Bucky忍不住舔了舔下唇，他的手顺着Steve的下颚下滑，覆上了金发小个子单薄的胸膛，隔着衣料揉捏掐弄着已经有些发硬的乳尖。

“你真是一个笨蛋，Bucky barnes，”Steve俯下身亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，短暂的接触后分开，甜蜜的呻吟从鲜艳的嘴唇中流露出来，“我爱着你，我愿意把我的一切都给你，这还不够吗？”蓝绿色的眼睛像是流淌的清泉，Bucky感觉他的心跳陡然加快，“请问我有这个荣幸和你共度余生吗？”

“当然，当然，Steve Grant Rogers，”Bucky跳了起来，他把Steve压到了床上，狠狠地亲吻对方的嘴唇，他伸出手揉弄对方美丽的金发，近乎欣喜若狂地掠夺对方的呼吸，“My honor，sweet lady。”

十

Bucky能够深刻地理解为什么有一些男人光是看着他们的夫人就会感到幸福和甜蜜了。

Steve半跪坐在桌子上，裙摆挡住了他的一部分小腿，但粉红色的膝盖依然露了出来。瘦削的肩膀和纤细的胳膊露了出来，精致的锁骨上的光影让Bucky想要亲吻。金发的青年微微偏过了头，他咬住嘴唇笑，“Bucky，你勃起了。”

“大概是因为你就这样在我面前，像是一件只属于我的礼物。”Bucky撑起上半身，因为他在凳子上而Steve在桌子上的原因金发青年要比他高，Bucky揽住了Steve纤细的脖颈让对方略微弯下腰，“我就要出发了。”在亲吻后离开的间隙里Bucky低声说。

“我知道。”Steve说，细长的手指抚上了Bucky的胸膛，“如果有任何安慰的作用的话，你要知道我永远会等着你。”

这句话让Bucky的嘴角泛起了涟漪，他把纤细的青年抱到了自己的大腿上，这让金发的人发出了一声小小的惊呼，Bucky堵住了对方的嘴唇，他的手掌抚上了Steve的后脑，让柔软的金发在指尖穿梭，“让我最后记住你。”

察觉到Steve微微向下挤压着他的性器时Bucky咬上了对方的耳垂，他把那块小小的软肉含在口腔里吮吸，柔软的大腿和弹性的臀部摩擦蹭弄着他的性器，皮带的声音轻响，纤细的手把他的阴茎从内裤里解放出来后握住，轻轻地撸动后用拇指按压上了头部。

察觉到Steve撑起身体后Bucky因为对方的意图而感觉惊愕，“你会受伤的。”

金发的人低头吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛一如他们初见时清澈而美丽，里面含着的温柔让Bucky的喉结滚动，“我想要记住你。”他说。

性器埋进了高热紧致的地方时Bucky微微喘息，Steve扯住了他的头发，有些疼，但更多的是让Bucky感到不顾一切般的冲动，他咬上了Steve的下唇，金发青年发出了疼痛似的喘息，但他依然向下沉着身体，试图接纳着Bucky。

在完全进入时Steve的眼眶已经发红，他把额头压在了Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky抚摸着指尖带着凉意的金发，细瘦的胳膊揽着他的背，一瞬间他们亲密无间，几乎合为一体，触碰到的脊背近乎瘦削，Bucky能清晰地感觉到脊柱的凹陷和轮廓。

但是瘦弱的小个子开始了动作，他浅浅地起伏着，紧致高热的肠肉吮吸着Bucky的动作，Steve咬住了下唇，他的腿根控制不住地抽搐着，“Steve……”Bucky压上了对方的唇，感到冰凉的液体砸到脸上时他闭上了眼睛。握住Steve的腰，Bucky开始缓慢地抽插起伏，从轻柔的几乎害怕伤到对方到后面狂乱近乎疯狂的交合。

Steve在Bucky的身上留下了咬痕，又深又重，而Bucky在Steve的身上留下了一个又一个吻，几乎像小个子在街角巷口被人找茬时留下的青紫印记。

Bucky在第二天离开。在人群里他没有找到Steve。遍寻无果后他安慰自己这很正常，的确，但心里一点酸涩和痛苦却不能轻易地挥之即去。

直到一个带着宽大的帽子的人影吸引了他的注意，细瘦的胳膊抬起微微地挥动，码头的风很大，Bucky压在栏杆上，一缕金发露了出来，带着帽子的人伸手压住帽檐，一瞬间Bucky好像窥见了那双美丽的蓝眼睛。

“我爱你！！！”Bucky大喊，混在嘈杂的人声中他的声音几乎微不足道，但他祈求Steve听到了。没被帽子遮挡的下半张脸上露出的温柔微笑给了Bucky一个积极的答案。

那个温柔的微笑混着海风咸涩的味道印在了barnes中士的脑子里。

十一

直到他的脑子被九头蛇搅乱为止。  
  
  
  



End file.
